


Prep Work

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Alpha!Sendak, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Fisting, Gag, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Omega!Hepta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Haxus decides to prepare for their commander’s return.





	Prep Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, this has not been beta read. 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

If there is one thing in the universe Haxus is well known for, its that he seemed to always know how to plan ahead. No matter what, he always seemed to have everything ready and prepped to Commander Sendak’s satisfaction. It was rather impressive.

No matter what, the First Lieutenant was always in tune to what his Commander may need so that when Sendak comes on to the bridge in the mornings or returns from off the ship Haxus had everything ready; reports, files, a meal, coffee, work related things—

“Mmmmm…”

—and non-work related things.

Haxus looked up slowly from where he’s folding his armor, standing in nothin but a pair of form fitting pants and his boots on. His eyes give a faint glow and a small smirk tugs at his lips as he looks over his handiwork.

Laying on the bed, with a pair of black lace split crotch panties, thigh high stockings held up by garterbelts and wearing black heals was Hepta. The second lieutenant looked at Haxus with need eyes as drool seeps over the makeshift cloth gag tied snug around his head. 

His prosthetic arms are held over his head as his ankles are tied to the end of the bed, keeping his legs open for complete access with his slit on display to the cool air.

Haxus hummed softly as he puts his folded armor down beside Hepta’s and opens a drawer.

“I must say, Hepta, I am very pleased with your obedience and cooperation tonight,” he pulled out a bottle of lubricant, “As you know, Commander Sendak is returning tonight.”

A cute blush forms over Hepta’s face when he sees the lubricant in Haxus’s hand as he gives a small nod and a mewl through his gag. Those pretty red eyes follows his Dom as he walks to the end of the bed.

The First Lieutenant slowly takes a seat at the edge and puts down the bottle.

“As you know, Sendak has been…quite stressed as of late. I mean I can’t blame our commander with all the populations and planets he has to keep in line lately,” Haxus turned slightly to look at him and smirks, “Thus we are going to give him a little stress relief tonight.”

A soft, muffled moan escapes Hepta when Haxus reaches between Hepta’s legs and rubs his thumb over his large folds. He shivers as the slick is spread warm and wet over his slit. His ears lower a bit as he blush grows deeper.

“Hmmm…hmmm…!”

“Hence why, so he doesn’t have to wait, I’m going to prep you until he walks through the door any tick. You know he likes when your loosened up to take his cock….” Haxus leaned down and gives his thigh a kiss before he slowly switches his thumb with one of his fingers.

Hepta gasps softly when his first lieutenant’s pointed finger slips inside him slowly. He feels it rubbing at his walls, circling over the warm spots that had his legs shaking slightly. He gasps and shivers as that one finger rubs right over one of his more sensitive spots within his slit that has him tiltinghis head back.

“Ooohmmmm…! Oh oh oh mmmmm!” He arches and gasps.

“So responsive….” 

The second lieutenant gives a choked gasp when a second finger slides in along the first. The two make small circular motions inside Hepta, making sure to rub and curl into each sensitive spot inside the pretty crevice. He feels one of Haxus’s finger lightly brush over his folds a moment before a third finger slides into him.

“M-Mm…mmm…” 

Haxus picked his lips as he gently caresses a hand up his younger lover’s thigh, chuckling softly, “Stars look at you….and to think you almost ended up someone else’s Lieutenant. It would have been such shame. Such wasted potential…” He picks up the bottle of lubricant and drips it around the slit before he slides his pinky in slowly.

“M-m-mmm!?” 

“Easy…easy…As I said, I need to make you nice and loose for out Commander…” he gives soothing circles to his thigh, “You know your safe signal?”

He bites the gag and nods a bit blushing.

“What is your signal?”

Hepta gulps a bit before he waves his pinky at Haxus three times. 

“Good boy. If it becomes too much, you use the signal and I will stop,” Haxus leaned up and kisses his belly, “Now relax…I’m not going to hurt you..”

He curls the four fingers inside the other, moving his hand back and forth carefully as he slowly spreads the lubricant around in the slit so that it would make it easier to slip his whole hand in. He wanted to make sure Hepta was all good and prepped but not in pain. Never in pain…

“Mmmm….mmmmmoooohmmmm….!” 

Haxus smirked softly as he gives another drip of lube before slipping his thumb inside him….and curls his hand into a fist.

“MMM!” Hepta arches with a cry, gasping and head tilted back, “Mmmmm mmm mmmmooooohmmmm! Aaaaaahnnnn!”

A deep rumbling purr escapes Haxus as he allows Hepta a moment to adjust before he slowly moved his fist back and forth wishing him. He used his other hand to rub his sub’s clit. 

“You’re doing so well, Hepta. Sendak will be so pleased with you for being able to take my fist. He’ll slide into you so easily and be able to fuck you right away.”

A groan escapes the second lieutenant as he tilts his head back. Just the thought of Sendak’s cock inside of him, fucking into his spot and bringing him to orgasm….

It almost makes him cum on Haxus’ fist.

Neither heard the soft slide of the door opening to their quarters before theres footsteps. 

“…My goodness. What do we have here?”

Haxus looks back and he just purrs, showing his sharp teeth in a smile, “Commander.”

Hepta gasps and blushes hard when he sees their commander standing there, still fully armored with his prosthetic claw in place. Sendak hummed with a pleasured gleam in his eyes as he walks forwards with a deep purr. 

“Well you certainly outdid yourself, Haxus,” their commander slides his hand up Hepta’s stomach up to trace his fingers along his neck.

A shiver runs up Hepta’s spine before he whimper as Haxus’s hand pulls from his slit carefully. Haxus picked up a towel and wipes it clean as he stands up slowly and walks to lay beside Hepta. He gently holds their sub’s face and hums.

“I got him all ready for you Sendak. With all that stress you’ve been under, I thought I’d have our sweet Hepta treat your to his readied slit.”

Sendak hums quietly before he uses his normal hand to gently spread Hepta’s slit open slightly and gives a rumble of approval as he slowly slips two fingers inside and gives a experimental stretch.

Hepta squealed and bucks.

“…You did excellent as always, Haxus,” Sendak chuckled softly, “Has he been good?” He slowly starts pulling off his own armor to let it drop, smirking at the excitement that glows in Hepta’s eyes.

“Oh yes…” Haxus slowly tugs the gag down, “Do reward him good and hard yes?”

He leaned in and kisses Hepta, slipping his hands up to stroke over those ears and laps at his bottom lip before lightly biting down on it. He smirks a bit as the soft gasps and needy, quiet moans against his mouth before kissing him again.

Sendak climbed between Hepta’s legs, stroking and rubbing his own cock to full hardness as he watches the heated kissing between his two lieutenants. Once he was satisfied his length was hard enough, he moved over them both and lightly rubs the tip over Hepta’s slit.

“I have every intention to, my Lieutenant.”


End file.
